In one example of a redox flow battery, one out of a plurality of cells that construct a cell stack is an auxiliary cell that is not normally connected to a DC/AC converter, and charging/discharging control is carried out by understanding the charging/discharging state of electrolyte storage tanks based on the open circuit voltage (OCV) measured using the auxiliary cell (see Patent Document 1).